Mi vecina
by Sonysnape
Summary: Sonia se ha mudado despues de la tragedia a su familia alli tendra un unico vecino Mort ¿que pasara con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos pues no se si en realidad alguien vera mis historias casi no tengo RR en mis demás historias, pero para los que leen y no dejan RR pero que si leen GRACIAS y perdón por estar ausente la universidad me consume que de hecho sentarme y usar la PC para escribir FF y no tareas es un verdadero milagro se que tengo Dark Shadows la amenaza que no he subido capi pero ya subiré uno pero por el momento me inspire en The secret Window, bueno no es la continuación del Fic que subi hace un año mas o menos si no uno nuevo asi que espero RR y si no hagan señales de humo que me leen o si creen que necesito mejorar háganmelo saber gracias

**SonySnape**

Mi Vecina

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde el final perfecto de Shooter, aunque a Mort no le gusto mucho debe aceptar que fue un respiro deshacerse de Amy y el odioso de Tedd y en realidad habían sido un excelente abono para sus plantas de maíz que no paraban de producir, Aunque Shooter al fin lo habia dejado en paz después de arreglar el final Mort decidió dar un cambio radical a su vida, remodelo su cabaña dándole un toque mas hogareño, tambien uno de sus cambios fue el que dijo Dave de no regresar al pueblo ya que esa gente pasaba miedo, decidió obedecer e iba a hacer sus compras y demás a New London, salió a la entraba principal de su cabaña y vio pasar un camión de Mudanzas y seguía su paso a Mort le pareció extraño no habían casas mas adelante excepto una que estaba al otro lado del lago donde vivía un carpintero que habia muerto hace 2 años, subió a su terraza y podía ver perfectamente esa casa, después de un rato vio una furgoneta llegar donde se bajaban hombren con tarros de pintura.

-Tendre nuevos vecinos- dijo para si cuando decidió entrar y seguir escribiendo.

Sonia habia llegado a la casa a supervisar a los de la mudanza para poder ver si quería que algo se quedase en esa casa, asi que entro y pudo ver como esa casa tenia un gran capa de polvo, parecia como que si no la habían limpiado en años subió al otro piso y vio dos habitaciones que no estaban decoradas con muchas cosas pero lo bueno es que cada uno tenia un baño propio bajo y miro el salón tenia una bonita chimenea y 3 sillones antiguos pero algo le llamo la atención era un hermoso piano de pared se acerco a el levanto la tapa y toco una tecla y sonaba muy bien.

-¿señorita Sonia?

-¿Si?

-Empezaremos a sacar los muebles de la casa.

-Si perfecto pero quiero que el piano se quede.

-¿Qué se quede? Pero señorita trae el suyo en el camión

-Si pero mírelo… es de madera es real y como según me dijo el vendedor el dueño era carpintero ¿no?

-Si

-Seguro que lo hizo el… seria una lastima destruir su arduo trabajo…ponga el mio al lado de este

-Lo que diga señorita.

Despues de media hora los de la mudanza habían terminado y entraron los pintores y limpiadores ella decidió sentarse a afuera y observar se puso sus audífonos y escucho la música de su Blackberry pensando en lo hermosa que era la casa se paro frente al lago y pudo divisar la cabaña de su único vecino habia elegido bien la casa estaba frente al lago y tenia un bosque era una buena elección, después de lo que le paso lo menos que quería era el bullicio de la ciudad quería tener una vida tranquila sin tener que recordar todo lo que sufrió seria el inicio de una nueva vida, estando ya muy aburrida decidió avisar a los trabajadores que iria a caminar un poco y de pronto a saludar a su nuevo vecino, camino por la carretera desierta y solo el canto de los pajaros a su alrededor y pudo ver la casa era muy bonita era hogareña, llamo a la puerta y nadie le contesto, volvió a llamar pero nadie le contestaba, vio que la puerta estaba abierta y entro a esta y pudo ver la cocina encendida y como se cocinaban muchas mazorcas.

-Hola- pero nadie contestaba- ¿hay alguien en casa?-esta vez si recibió respuesta.

-Hola perdone, no le escuche- saludo Mort asomando la cabeza desde la planta de arriba.

Mort casi se queda sin palabras era una muchacha hermosa con sus rizos negros hasta los hombros, con unos ojos color marron y una boca que a Mort le pareció las mas deliciosa que habia visto y ella sonreía, llevaba una camisa Gris de manga corta y larga que cubria parte de su trasero y con unos leggins color negro y unos converses Negros a pesar de que la camisa le quedaba algo holgada Mort podía ver que era perfecta para su gusto no era ni muy gorda, ni muy delgada era hermosa y notaba que tenia unos 22, 23 años.

-Tu ¿eres mi vecina?- dijo mientras se limpiaba las gafas con su camisa.

-Si me llamo Sonia- dijo estrechando la mano de Mort.

-Yo soy Mort- y sonrio mientras estrechaba la mano de aquella joven- ¿no estas joven para andar sola?

Ella rio un poco- no soy tan joven tengo 24 años y me he mudado sola aca y los de la limpieza están trabajando ahora asi que como no tengo mucho que hacer decidi pasar a saludar.

Mort se sobo el cuello -¿quiere algo? ¿te? ¿Soda? O ¿algo de comer?

-Una Soda estará bien Gracias de hecho ya comi en el pueblo.

-El pueblo

-Si me pareció un poco raro, se alarmaron cuando supieron que venia hacia aca

-El pueblo inventa cosas.

-me contaron de ti... aunque no se si será mito

-eso seria decisión tuya.

-pero tambien deberías convencerme de que no es verdad- subió las escaleras y vio la nueva novela del escritor, Mort Subio junto con ella- ¿de que es?

-Bueno de lo mismo… aunque creo que variar un poco no estaría mal.

-Tal vez un poco de romance… a las chicas les gustan.

-o tal vez de la importancia de la familia.

Sonia dejo caer la soda que traia en la mano y Mort pudo ver como se descomponía.

-¿estas bien?

-Si… siento lo del suelo es solo que…me tengo que ir.

Sonia bajo las escaleras de prisa y se fue.

-ESPERA..!... MIERDA…!

Mort se sento y escribió "y habían hablado un rato y una estupidez hizo que la chica se alejara, asi que el tenia que ver la forma de poder acercarse a ella"

**Holaaaaa ¿Qué les parece? Espero RR XD**


	2. ¿sentimientos?

Hola bueno buenas noticias tengo alguien que sigue mi historia gracias **Gred-y-Feorge** Espero un RR y si quieres algo en la historia soy toda ojos jejejejeje (leer) ;) ahora a leer

Capitulo 2: ¿Sentimientos?

Sonia caminaba en el bosque, iba de regreso a casa pensaba que se sentía mal por como había sido con Mort de todas maneras el no tenía la culpa que todo su familia hubiera muerto en ese accidente pero con solo recordarlo como sufrieron le partía el corazón, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una piedra en el paso que la hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó torciéndose el tobillo.

-AAAAY-Se tocaba el tobillo en verdad dolía, intento ponerse de pie pero se cayó de vuelta no podía ni apoyar el pie- Ayudaaaaaa, ayúdenme por favor- era inútil en ese espeso bosque solo estaba ella y por si acaso Mort pero descarto a este ultimo por si se hubiese enojado por lo que hizo-ayuda- seguía tocándose el tobillo- escucho unas pisadas detrás suyo ella volteo y era.

-¿Sonia?

-Mort

-Cielos ¿estas bien?

-Si, es que me tropecé con una roca y me torcí el tobillo.

Mort se arrodillo a su lado y le palpo el tobillo y un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Sonia.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.

-Está bien.

Mort se levanto y la cargo- Estamos cerca de tu casa te llevare.

-Mort, Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Haber salido de tu casa de esa forma.

-No hay nada que lamentar yo lo siento si de alguna forma te ofendí.

-No me ofendiste es solo que recordé algo que no quería recordar.

Mort siguió caminando y diviso la casa ya estaba terminada, pintada y limpia.

-La dejaron muy bonita- Soltó Mort.

-Si muy hermosa.

Ambos se vieron y Mort empezó a acercar su rostro al de Sonia.

-¿Señorita Sonia?- Mort alejo su rostro inmediatamente- ¿se encuentra bien señorita?

-Si, muchas gracias me caí en el bosque y este señor me salvo.

-Mucho gusto soy Mort Rainey el vecino de la señorita.

-oh, Mucho gusto señor y qué bueno que se encuentra bien señorita Sonia, hemos terminado el trabajo y no nos íbamos por que queríamos que lo viera.

-Muchas Gracias, la casa está muy bien, muchas gracias el pago lo hice adelantado.

Cuando los limpiadores se hubiesen ido Mort y Sonia entraron a la casa y en efecto todo estaba en su lugar Mort ayudo a Sonia acostándola en el sofá le quito el Zapato y el calcetín y vio que el tobillo estaba inflamado.

-Te pondré una compresa para el tobillo- Mort la preparo y volvió a la sala se sentó a su lado y la coloco en el tobillo ella al sentir lo helado no pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor en verdad le dolía, mort le acaricio la cabeza y su mejilla-pronto se te quitara el malestar.

-Muchas gracias Mort.

-De nada ehmmm si quieres puedo venir mañana para ver como sigue tu tobillo.

-Espera Mort quería decirte por qué me sentí mal en tu casa hoy.

El volvió a sentarse a su lado- si tu deseas contármelo te escuchare-ella sonrió y asintió- pero ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos algo para cenar?-Propuso Mort-en New London hacen entregas.

-¿comida china?

-Me leíste el pensamiento my dear (amo cuando Johnny usa esa frase)

Ordenaron la comida y Sonia empezó a relatarle su historia de cómo toda su familia había muerto en un accidente aéreo.

-Ellos fueron a visitar a mi única hermana que vivía en Inglaterra y luego volverían juntos por que mi hermana vendría a verme y cuando venían de regreso hacia aquí el avión se estrello, murieron todos Mort.

Mort escuchaba con atención, ahora entendía lo que ella había sentido en su casa, le acaricio la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Sonia.

-Gracias Mort, vine aquí a tratar de olvidar todo ese sufrimiento cuando estaba en casa me recordaba a ellos, escuchaba sus voces, así que no podía dormir de noche me imaginaba como habían sufrido de dejarme sola, y también vine a tratar de olvidar a- en eso sonó su teléfono móvil- oh no- ella contesto- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Antonio?

Mort cambio su mirada ¿Antonio? ¿Quién es Antonio? Y ¿Por qué le llamaba? Un momento piensa Mort ¿estas celoso? No, no, no no no no, no podía estar celoso apenas la acababa de conocer.

-Antonio te dije que jamás volvería contigo, lo que me hiciste fue muy cruel, sabiendo que te necesitaba cuando mi familia murió y tu ¿Qué? Estabas engañándome, ni se te ocurra venirme a buscar- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mort le había arrebatado el teléfono.

-Escucha bien Antonio si te atreves a venir aquí a perturbar la paz de Sonia, te las veras conmigo, no me interesa que me digas que eres su novio por que por lo que escuche eres su EX-NOVIO, así que déjala en paz- y se escucho una voz desde el teléfono.

"iré a verla y veras que ella me ama y si quieres pretenderla perderás ante mi IDIOTA"

Cuando hubiese cortado Sonia se quedo sorprendida ¿acaso Mort Rainey se sintió celoso? Ella sonrió ligeramente esa idea sería estupenda, aunque Mort se miraba algo desaliñado no dejaba de ser lindo, ella sacudió su cabeza eso era imposible, era imposible que Mort tuviera esos sentimientos apenas se acababan de conocer, además ni siquiera le caigo bien por lo que paso en su casa.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio Mort miraba hacia la pequeña chimenea de Sonia ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué tuvo ese arrebato? ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Se sentía atraído por ella? Mort mejor sacudió su cabeza era imposible quizás ni siquiera le caigo bien a ella.

-Mort- ella rompió el silencio.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Qué?

-Siento haberte quitado el teléfono así yo no…

-Mort- lo detuvo- no hay problema además quería agradecerte por defenderme del idiota de mi EX.

El rio cuando Sonia dijo eso último, el iba acercándose a ella cuando sonó el timbre el apuño la boca y bajo su cabeza- debe ser la cena iré a ver- Mort fue a la puerta- en efecto era la cena Mort pago y sirvió los platos estaban comiendo y hablando diversos temas hasta que Mort toco el tema.

-Sonia ¿Qué sucedió con Antonio?

-Pues-dijo ella metiéndose un bocado de arroz cantones a la boca – La verdad lo quería mucho pero cuando mi familia murió yo estaba destrozada pero en el funeral de ellos lo encontré acostándose con otra- Mort levanto su mirada a la de ella- jamás se lo perdonare Mort el me hizo daño al fin de cuentas quizás solo me quería para acostarse conmigo y por dinero gracias a dios que no le di ninguna de las dos, es por eso que después de dejar bien establecidos los negocios de mi padre y vender la casa decidí venir aquí así podre tener una vida tranquila.

-Tendrás una vida tranquila, no te preocupes si ese canalla vuelve.

-Gracias Mort.

Terminaron de cenar y Mort cargo a Sonia hacia su habitación y la depósito en su cama le puso otra compresa en el tobillo y la cubrió.

-Muchas gracias Mort.

-De nada mañana volveré a examinar tu tobillo.

-Gracias.

Mort la miro tenía unos ojos preciosos pero sacudió su cabeza- Buenas Noches Sonia.

-Buenas Noches Mort ten cuidado al regreso.

-Si gracias-cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió de allí.

Ya en su cabaña se encontraba sentado escribiendo en su portátil "la deposito en la cama poniéndole otra compresa en su tobillo y viéndola a los ojos pensó que tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, el sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos se despidió de la chica y volvió a su casa pensando en el siguiente encuentro" y Mort vio por la ventana y vio directamente hacia el otro lado del lago y vio su casa vecina.


	3. Sentimientos revelados y enfrentamientos

Capitulo3: sentimientos revelados y enfrentamientos:

Sonia estaba acostada en su cama viendo por la ventana que reflejaba el hermoso lago y podía ver la cabaña que estaba frente a ella que dulce y amable habia sido Mort ella sonrio era realmente amable la habia escuchado cuando le conto acerca de su tragedia, pero el momento se arruino por Antonio maldito ¿Por qué la habia llamado?, ella dio un bufido en su cama ahora ¿Qué pensaría Mort de ella?, Quizas me vea de una forma diferente, el solo pensarlo empezaron a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos aunque, no entendía por que lloraba si apenas lo acababa de conocer pero jamás habia sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien ¿sentiria el lo mismo? Pero y si lo de Antonio lo arruina, ella enterro su cara en la almohada y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Mort por su parte se encontraba sentado en su sofá favorito, no habia podido conciliar el sueño Sonia se habia quedado impregnada en su cabeza se levanto y camino hasta la ventana donde pudo divisar la casa de ella ¿Qué era esto tan repentino que sentía?

-Ella me gusta- confeso para si mismo y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro aunque luego esa sonrisa se borro.

-y si ... ¿Yo no le gusto? Y si ¿Prefiere un Antonio?

Mort sacudio do cabeza sí levanto y camino en circulos en la sala.

-no, no me acobardare-subio un su laptop y escribio "despues de Mucho Meditar sí dio Cuenta de Sus Sentimientos Hacia la Joven y decidio Luchar Por conquistarla"

Después de escrito esto se fue a la cama, en el gran lago podía verse un nuevo dia nacer, Sonia desperto con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana ella abrió los ojos y en eso recordó.

-Es posible que Mort venga hoy.-

Con solo recordar eso una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordó su tobillo lastimado y se levanto con cuidado de la cama y se dio un baño cuando estuvo lista se cambio y se decidió por un vestido veraniego de tirantes color morado quería que Mort la viera bonita bajo a la cocina, decidió que cocinaría un buen desayuno pero sus recuerdos de anoche volvieron.

-¿Qué pasaría si no le agrado?

Ella sacudió su cabeza no debía pensar eso, quizás si vendría a visitarla.

Mort se desperto por los rayos del sol que se habían filtrado en su ventana se levanto y se coloco sus lentes y vio el reloj debía ir a ver a Sonia pero…

-QUE- Eran las 9 de la mañana, se levanto de golpe y solo sacudió su camisa y se coloco su gorro y salió disparado debía apurarse, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa y toco la puerta.

-Ya voy- dijieron desde el interior, ella abrió la puerta y Mort se quedo con la boca seca ella estaba preciosa llevaba cabello rizado suelto y un vestido veraniego de tirantes morado- Hola Mort me alegra que vinieras pasa.

-Hola Sonia ¿Cómo siguió tu tobillo?

-Muy bien las compresas que me pusiste me sirvieron de maravilla.

-Me alegra- el sonrio y ella tambien lo hizo esa era una buena señal para Mort ella no se sentía incomoda con el.

-¿ya desayunaste Mort?

-No, aun no.. estaba pensando si

-hize algo de desayuno ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

Se sentaron a desayunar y todo estaba delicioso Sonia era sin duda una excelente cocinera.

-Todo esta delicioso ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar asi?

-Bueno pues alla en la ciudad trabajaba de chef mi padre tenia un restaurante muy exitoso asi que yo dirigía la cocina.

Mort se quedo sorprendido, luego de terminar de desayunar Mort ayudo un poco a Sonia con los platos, le reviso el tobillo y ya no estaba tan inflamado, decidieron sentarse a la orilla del lago a ver el paisaje, Sonia estaba con sus piernas cruzadas jugando con sus manos estaba realmente nerviosa, Mort por su parte estaba igual o peor que ella pero no, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad volvió a verla y sonrio estaba sonrojada, Sonia se sintio observada y volvió a verle y se miraron a los ojos, ella retiro un poco la mirada pero el me tomo de la barbilla y le hizo verle, acerco su rostro al de ella y poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso que ella correspondió de inmediato acariciando el cabello de Mort mientras que el colocaba las manos de el en la cintura de ella, sin pensarlo de recostaron el la hierba Mort estaba recostado al lado de ella sin dejar de besarla colocando su mano en la cadera de ella y su otra mano acariciaba su rostro, ella tenia sus manos alrededor del cuello de el mientras acariciaba su cabello, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que un auto se acercaba y el sonido la bocina los hizo separarse y se levantaron.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué ocurre Sonia?

-Es Antonio

Mort se tenso al escuchar quien era y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y aparto su mano de ella.

-Los dejo solos.

-NO- Ella entrelazo su mano con la de el- quedate.

Mort sonrio y afianzo mas su mano con la de ella y le beso la comisura de sus labios.

-Valla veo que interrumpo

-¿Qué haces aquí Antonio?

-Venia a verte desde luego, venirte a vivir sola en medio de la nada es preocupante podría pasarte algo y nadie lo sabria.

-Ya viste que estoy bien y no necesito que vengas, asi que puedes irte por donde viniste.

Mort solo lo miraba era un tipo arrogante.

-No me ire sin ti Sonia sabes que te amo.

-Yo no te amo mas Antonio asi que dejame.

-No puedes dejarme por esto- dijo señalando despectivamente a Mort- Cada vez los escoges mas raros Sonia y ¿Qué se esperaba de ti? Eres igual de loca que tu maldita familia.

Mort no pudo soportar que la ofendiera de esa manera.

-olle no le hables asi a Sonia.

-oh ¿Qué maldito?

-Deja a Mort

-Anda Sonia NO LO DEFIENDAS- Antonio la empujo y ella cayo sobre su tobillo lastimado

-aaaaah- se tomo el tobillo

Mort al ver esto se enfado y abrió y cerro la boca.

(pero ¿Qué? SHOOTER) (Hola señor Rainey ¿me extraño? ¿lo ayudo?)

Shooter tomo a Antonio del cuello y lo coloco en su auto.

-aaaah dejame me asfixias

-Lo dejare ir Peregrino pero jamás escúchelo bien JAMAS se vuelva a acercar a Sonia

El lo solto y el salió corriendo del lugar cuando llego a su auto y se subió.

-JAMAS ME ALEJARE DE ELLA OISTE ELLA ES MIA

Cuando se hubiese ido abrió y cerro la boca era Mort de vuelta

-Sonia ¿estas bien?

-Eso creo

Mort cargo a Sonia y la deposito en el sofá fue a la cocina por otras compresas y se las puso en el tobillo, cenaron y Mort se encargo de los platos se acerco a ella.

-Creo que debo irme

Se alejo y se fue a la puerta y escucho un sollozo de parte de ella se giro y estaba llorando.

-¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien discúlpame se que me odias por lo que paso con Antonio pero yo no tengo nada con el y tu… tu me gustas mucho aunque se que- Pero Mort la callo con un beso el tenia ambas manos en las mejillas de ella.

-Tu tambien me gustas mucho y no dejare que Antonio te aparte de mi lado.

El volvió a besarla y asi estuvieron hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse el la cargo y la llevo a su habitación y la dejo en la cama y volvió a besarla ella estaba suspirando y acariciaba el cabello y el pecho de Mort el tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella, aunque sabia que aun era demasiado pronto el no la obligaría a nada asi que le dio un ultimo y se separo.

-Descansa my dear, mañana vendre a verte

-Si muchas gracias.

-Descansa, le dio un corto beso y salió de la habitación, salió de la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro sin darse cuenta que habia alguien escondido en un arbusto, ella estaba en su cama sonriendo el le correspondía y eso la hacia feliz aunque cuando el la trajo a la cama hubiera deseado que algo mas pero se noto que el no quería forzarla asi que estaba feliz que el era todo un caballero.

Mort ya en su casa escribia en su laptop "después de besarla salió de alli con una sonrisa en su rostro por fin después de muchos años volvia a sonreir aunque solo le preocupaba una cosa una persona lejana muy agresiva y letal".

Después vio al espejo y un reflejo de un hombre con sombrero sonreía perversamente.

Fin del capitulo

Si lo se eh estado ausente muchooo tiempo pero estoy aquí xD discúlpenme la universidad me come viva xD


End file.
